


Not hiding anymore

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confession, Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Secret Relationship, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Lewis & Sebastian were so tired after one race, that they decide to go in one of their motorhome for relax and just be together.





	Not hiding anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

They were so tired after the race, they had the celebration at the podium but all they wanted is cuddle, sleep and kiss.

After everything, they hold hands and go quickly in the motorhome of Mercedes, they take off their driving suit. Put one tee shirt (they have both of them one of their teeshirts for reminding of the other)

They cuddle in the sofa and kiss each other. When someone knocks at the door it's was Toto.

"Toto, little ?" says Lewis"

"Lewis, you are requested to do some pictures"

"Can everyone wait a little? I want to rest a little"

"Lewis..."

Then Toto understands the why "wait a little" when he saw Sebastian with Lewis.

"Please Toto say nothing to everyone" tell Lewis"

"You are together ?" he said a little shocked

"Yes we are discreet since 6 months, we didn't want that people know about us and have problem" admit Lewis

"I understand but you could have talked to me, I'm okay with both of you, even if you are rivals on race"

"What happens in race rest in race,I,"  they both said and smiling

"I'm happy for you both, do you plan to tell anyone? Maybe Maurizio ?"

"Yes when I will be ready," says Sebastian

"Okay I will tell everyone, that they need to wait a little"

"Thank you"

"No problem" then Toto leave

They were happy that Toto was supportive of them, they continue their cuddle and kiss with promise to celebrate more at the hotel. The hour pass, then Sebastian leave Lewis and wait for him at the hotel, he kisses him "I love you'

"I love you too"

It's time for Lewis to celebrate, with his team and Sebastian to think about their celebration sex for when he arrive.  
He will think later at how to tell Maurizio


End file.
